The Reaper!
by Lishy03
Summary: Reapers on the ground are known for there brutality and savageness and also having no remorse of what they do. The Ark also have their Reaper who killed 13 People at the age of 8 years old. They say she had no remorse for what she did. But they don't know her. How will she survive being sent to the ground? How will she handle people and situations after being locked up for so long.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone, this is my very first story and I hope it isn't too bad, please give me some feedback. As I know there are bound to be some things I need to work on.**_

 _ **but I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **I don't own The 100 or its character, i only own my OC character that I have created.**_

Its been 97 years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Fortunately, there where survivors, 12 nations had operation space stations at the time of the booms. There is now only the ark, one station forged from the many. Where told the earth needs another 100 years to become survivable again.

4 more space lock generations before man can go home back to the ground.

The ground

That's the dream, but this is reality and reality sucks

I heard the door to my cell open, I didn't bother to look up as I knew the time had come, where the council had finally made their decision to float me before I turned 18.

On the ark every crime, no matter how small is punishable by death, unless you're under the age of 18.

But of course, my crime was one that was going to be the exception of this law.

"Prisoner 309, face the wall" yield the guard walking in to my cell.

As I get up from my position on the ground, not bothering to look up to see the two people walk in as I wanted to stare a bit longer at the ground in front of me where I had been drawing a forest, a waterfall and some deer in the back ground, I had imagined from the books my mother used to read to me when I was little and a person standing in the middle of it all.

As I looked up to see the guard come into my cell, the guard was hesitant and was trying to not show on his face the fear everyone looks as me with. The other person was someone I didn't expect to see, I at least thought i would never see again, well not before my 18 birthday the day I will get float for a crime I committed that is the worst of the worst in the records of the Ark that has ever been committed.

The person who followed behind him, the one person I didn't want to see was Marcus Kane,

My father.

"what is this" I ask, knowing the answer but I wanted to hear it from them.

"Quite", said the guard, walking over to the table, opening the box he had carried in with him and pulled out a wrist band thing.

The guard walks over and says, "Hold out your right arm, and take of the bracelet"

"No, it's not my time, I don't turn eighteen for another few days" I say as I turn to face the man trying to hold all emotion back from showing on my face, but my voice was what gave it away as I spoke with a weak voice and a stutter in my words, as I was literally shaking in my boots.

I knew the day would come sooner then later as the council would deem me unsuitable to be reintegrated back into society.

Juvenile defenders are put into lock up to serve their time for the crime they have committed. We, the criminals call it the sky box.

As the guard got closer I started to panic, that's when i grab the guards arm and use the bracelet he had in his grasp to hit him in the forehead with it and knock him out. That's when I made the one mistake to ignore that Marcus Kane was in the cell too. He grabbed my arm and put me in an arm lock and forced me to the wall, with my face pushed harshly against the wall.

That's when he said the one thing that broke me all those years ago, "You killed your own mother, killed 12 Guards. You my dear of have blood on your hands and you can't get the stains out no matter what you do. But now you will pay the price."

Those were the last words I heard before he knocked me out and everything went Dark.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed. will try and upload every week but for my next chapter I will upload in a few days, as I have already done the next one. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: The day of my Crime

**_Hi everyone, I decided to update the next chapter now, so I hope you enjoy this! :)_**

The ground has their **Reaper** , but the Ark also have their own, the Arks **Reaper** is known for killing 13 people and having no remorse for the killing she had committed.

The **Reaper** on the Ark was a Dark Red haired, Light Blue eyed young innocent girl that committed a crime against the Ark and its people at the young age of 8.

My Name is Nymeria Kane, also known as the **Reaper**.

My crime was a gruesome one at the least.

I will tell you the story of the day my life turned upside down and inside out.

I woke up as any other day, got up, had breakfast and went to school. Well my parents thought I went to school anyway. What I really got up to was stealing, breaking the law and not getting caught with my best friend Finn Collins. We were the best of the best, we stole and gave to the people who needed it more than others, but on a side note I also worked for Nygel. Which Finn or anyone for that matter never knew about and won't ever know about.

I was known as her little Shadow, stealing and getting information from what the council and my father where up to. Being Marcus Kane's Daughter, it did have it's advantages but then it also had its downfalls as well, so being his daughter it was easy for me to get access to thing's that Nygel would never be able to otherwise.

How I became one of Nygel's Little Shadow's, was that I was caught stealing by Nygel one day, as I made the mistake of stealing from her too many times, which I gained the attention and interest from Nygel herself, as she saw a talent in me, that no one else saw. Besides Finn of course.

So she hired me on the day she caught me, she knew who I was and she saw the benefit of having me work for her, in her advantage as of who my father was. As being right under his noise was the best way to keep Nygel one step ahead of my father.

Now that day, at around lunch Finn went his separated way and I went mine, as it was time for me to go meet Nygel, to give her the intel that my father and the council where going to raid few of her clients Apartments.

When I told her the news she was happy, and she told me that my work was done for the week and got paid my usual money, food or Jewry for the work I did for her. Also the medication I needed for my mother, as she was getting sicker day by day and my father couldn't do anything to help her without breaking the law. so he left her to suffer.

I didn't hate my father for this, but I defiantly hated the system and the law the Chancellor up held. As they would all just sit by and watch not only my mother but other people on the Ark who where sick and dying at the hands of the law, when in fact they could do something about it.

As I was heading back to my place I passed Octavia and Ballamy Blake's Place, I stop and knocked on the door with the extra tap to let them know it was me. I came regularly to bring them the extra food and meds they needed for Octavia and their mother. They also loved me for what I did and trusted me with the secret of Octavia, the second child of the Blake family. As on the Ark all families are only allowed one child and having a second is punishable by death. They trusted me even though they knew who my father was, and I was glad they didn't judge me like everyone else who knew me as one of the privileged, as because I was the daughter of Marcus Kane. Well beside Finn of course as he excepted me for me and he didn't care who my parents were.

After that, I headed home. I reached out for the handle to my place and turned the handle to open the door, went in and looked up to find my mother sitting in her usual spot in her chair beside the table in the middle of the room, but this time everything was off. Chills went up my spine, when my eyes landed on the gun she had pulled out and rested in her hand, she had it held up to her head. she didn't even notice I was in the room, she was not her self. That's when everything went to shit. I slammed the door shut, dropped what I was carrying and run to her trying to grab the gun out of her hands, but before I could get the gun out of her grip she pulled the trigger, sending the bullet soring through the air at close range hitting her in the chest and the bullet going right though her and lodging itself into the wall behind her.

"Mother, no… noo why? Why would you do this." I screamed tears running down my check as I held her head to look at me and all she said back to me was.

"I'm sorry my dear I couldn't do this anymore. My sweet angle please forgive me" my mothers says leaning forward and placing a kiss on my head before she closers her eyes as she drifts away into anther place.

She's dead, my mum is dead. no this can't be happening.

I was beside myself crying and screaming, still holding the gun in my hand. That's when the doors flow open and in came 5 guards who saw the horrifying scene in front of them. When they where looking around to she what and how the hell this happened one guard landed his eyes on my hand holding the gun that lay on my side in my hand. That's when he yelled something but I didn't hear it because I was so consumed by what had happened that I zoned everything and everyone around me out. But that's when the shine from one of there guns glistened in the corner of my eye's and I realised coming back to reality of what they where saying. Well what they were ordering me to do. They were yelling for me to face the wall and drop the gun.

But I couldn't, it was like something took control of my body and that's when I held the gun straight out pointing at the guards and shot three of them, one in the head, another in the heart and the third in the neck. It didn't stop there, as more guards came and the more they yelled and screamed orders at me the more I was scared. It was making me so angry at what had unfolded here and as to how they decided that I had killed my own mother, as I saw it in there eyes. They saw a killer, but I wasn't until they threatened me, yelled, screamed and held guns to me that made me so frustration, but also felling an emptiness in my heart, to feel such sadness it broke me.

I blamed them the people of the Ark, the council and my father for doing nothing and leaving my mother in a horrible state for 2 years, they could have done something, but they couldn't help my mother because of their stupid laws. They lead my mother to taking her own life. I was scared but mostly angry and that took control over me and what made me kill 12 guards before one guard snuck around the side to the back of me and knocked me out by hitting me on the on the head with his baton making everything go black.

At this point I had made my way out in the hallway, outside of my place. This point I hade killed 5 guards and when I made my way out more guards had come filling all exits so I couldn't run. That's when I saw my father and 9 more guards around him.

That's when he said, "Darling what have you done? How could you kill your own mother? She loved you, I loved you, but this is one thing I can never forgive you for." As he said these words he pulled out his gun, ready to fire. but I saw it in eyes, disbelief, heartache, sadness but no anger what so ever.

Then he said something to the guards that was to quiet for me to hear. With the rage inside me I took 7 more guards down, then everything went black as I was knocked on the back of the head.

This is how I became known as the Reaper and why so many were afraid of me as I was only 8 years of age and they saw what I was capable of. And that scared them to hell.

This is how I ended up in solitary for 4 years and then in to maximum security but still having the freedom of what the other inmates had but with the extra security at all times around me.

Everyone is so scared of me, even the guards. But one thing is that none of my friends remember me from when I was little… and if they knew who I was now, I think they would look at me like everyone else dose and I don't want that.

Therefore everyone just calls me the Reaper. And my name is left behind in history.

Just the way it should be.

 **I hope you all liked this and feedback would be great too.**


	3. Chapter 3: Coming home

**Hey everyone, hope you are all enjoying the story.**

This is the story of survival of the fittest!

When I woke, I was in a ship or dropship sort of thing, with other juvenile criminals. All seated in metal chairs on all sides of the ship, I was seated two rows down from Clarke but close enough to hear what they were saying and well it's Clarke, she talks a lot and very loudly. Even when she was on the arch all I had to do to get information was sit close enough to Clarke and Wells. As they told each other everything.

"Prisoners of the ark, here me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope the you see this as not just a chance from you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting from you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because of your crimes have made you expendable."

Chancellor Jaha's voice sounded though the TV monitor was making me want to laugh and scream so loud at him to….

"Go float yourself" One of the guys said seated on the other side of the dropship from me.

But that's exactly what I wanted to say to him.

I tried to hold back the laugh that left my lips as to what the kid said. Every single person on this dropship hated the council and all of the privilege on the ark, as they thought we had it better than them.

"Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean." Jaha Said.

Wiped clean my arse, I thought to myself. They sent us down to die and if by some means we survive they won't give it a second thought about putting a bullet though my head, when and if they come down to follow us.

"The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years."

My thoughts where brought back to what was going on around me when a kid yells out "Spacewalk bandit strikes again."

A few other kids shouting and cheering "Whoo!" a lot of the kids, plus me where saying.

"Go, Finn!" I said.

I haven't seen him since the day I was arrested at the age of 8years old, it was good to see him but on better terms would have been better. And also the fact the crime I committed would destroy what we had, which I hope he doesn't recognize me.

"Check it out. Your dad floated me, after all." Finn says to Wells.

"You should strap in before the parachutes deploy." Well says to Finn

"Hey, you two, stay put if you want to live." Clarke yells out to two more kids following Finn out of his seat.

"Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately." Jaha voice said still rambling on and telling us what to do, but he has a point as the longer we go without food the less chance we have to survive, that's if the radiation doesn't kill us first.

"Hey, you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year." Finn says floating in front of Clarke crossing his arms.

"You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk." Clarke says back in an agitated tone.

Having a big grin on his face Finn says "But it was fun. I'm Finn."

"Your one responsibility is stay alive." Jaha says right before the monitor goes black as he has finished talking.

"Stay in your seats." Yells Clarke.

"Finn, are you okay?" Clarke yells to Finn as he gets flung around as the ship jolts sending him flying as well as the other two kids who followed him out of their seats.

Wells says the "Retrorockets ought to have fired by now."

"Okay. Everything on this ship is a hundred years old, right? Just give it a second." Clarke says with a worried look on her face.

Wells clears his throat and begins to say "Clarke, there's something I have to tell you. I'm sorry I got your father arrested."

"Don't you talk about my father." Clarke snaps at Wells.

Wells pleads to Clarke saying "Please, I can't die knowing that you hate me."

"They didn't arrest my father, Wells. They executed him. I do hate you." Clarke said in a harsh but honest tone wiping her head towards Wells.

Suddenly the dropship jerked around for a bit and lights flickered for a few seconds before it all stopped, and people stopped yelling. Everything became so quiet. Even the machines stopped humming. I have never in my life heard the sound of silence. In the ark there was always a noise from either the constant engine sounds or even guards patrolling outside the sky box doors.

"Listen. No machine hum." One kid said.

"Whoa. That's a first." Said the guy next to him.

The next moment all I heard where seatbelts unclutching and people moving around and talking.

As I unclutched my seat belt and got up and I suddenly felt a dizziness, I had to quickly put my hand on the metal chair but the dizziness soon passed.

Clarke yells to Finn "Finn, is he breathing?". Clarke looked over to Finn to see him shake his head as he closed the two kid's eyes, who had died from the impact of the dropship landing.

Someone shouts "The outer door is on the lower level. Let's go."

"No. We can't just open the doors." Clarke says rushing towards the ladder and going down to the lower level.

As I was climbing down the ladder to the lower level I heard a familiar voice which one I haven't heard in a long time.

"Hey, just back it up, guys." Bellamy Black says, dressed in guard uniform

Clarke pushing through the crowd and says "Stop. The air could be toxic."

Bellamy reply's and says, "If the air is toxic, we're all dead, anyway."

That's when he saw me coming though the crowd and we lock eyes but then he turned his attention when his sister Octavia says his name from the ladder she was coming down on.

"Bellamy?", she makes her way to where Ballamy is standing next to the latch for the door to open.

"My God, look how big you are." Ballamy says pulling her into a hug.

"What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform?" Octavia says with a raised eyebrow

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you. Ha ha!" he says.

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke says as she interrupts their reunion.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." Octavia says turning to Clarke and folding her arms.

Someone says from the back of the ship "No one has a brother."

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor." Some girl says out loud.

As Octavia launches forward I step in front of her to stop her, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back from her tearing them to shreds. As they would end up as the ones with their arse whopped.

"Octavia, Octavia, no. Let's give them something else to remember you by." Bellamy saying as he grabs her other arm

She then turns to me and smiles to me to say thank you. She looked at me like I was a total stranger but that didn't surprise me as it has been a very long time since we have seen each other, and I would probably look a lot different to when she last saw me.

Octavia says to Bellamy "Yeah? Like what?"

Bellamy then get this big smile on his face and says, "Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years."

Octavia eyes widen and nods to him, as in saying let's do this. As the door begins to open everyone holds their breathe, as they watch in excitement, horror and lust for adventure begins to show on all their faces, except for me. I started to walk closer to the other side of the door making sure not to steal the spot light from Octavia. As I head towards the other side of the door I see Bellamy look at me from the corner of my eye trying to work out who I was and why I was so familiar to him. When I reached the opposite side of the door and Octavia walks down the door towards the ground, I look out and see the most beautiful scene I could never even Imagine in my wildest dreams.

The next moment all I hear is the sound of birds and the trees swinging in the breeze then I hear Octavia scream, "We're Back, Bitch's!"

Everyone rushes forward to get out of the dropship to run around in the forest and to be on Earth.

Everyone cheers and screams, and yells of excitement runs through them as we are one Earth,

Planet Earth,

our home,

finally back where we belong,

we are home.

And

We are free!


End file.
